1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle with an air guiding element for controlling aerodynamic properties of the vehicle and to a method for controlling aerodynamic properties of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rear region of a vehicle may have a rising underbody that forms a diffuser. However, a diffuser can increase resistance, and therefore the vehicle fuel consumption, during travel. To counteract this effect, the prior art includes devices to ensure that the air flow does not follow the rising underbody. Therefore the reaction force that otherwise develops from the flow conditions can be suppressed.
DE 10 2011 103 787 A1 and DE 10 2013 101 296 A1 disclose large underbody components that incline according to the driving situation to ensure a reduction in the air resistance.
It is an object of the invention to provide a space-efficient device that can control the aerodynamic properties of the vehicle depending on the driving situation.